Daughters of Evil
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Jason and Michael give up their twin daughters, but watch over them as they grow. When the girls turn eight, one is adopted, leaving the other behind. Then the cam re-opens, giving Jason the chance to see his daughter. The small slasher family is reunited and the slasher teach their daughters the way of a killer. But soon, Loomis arrives and Michael must protect his family.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That was all Jason felt as the pressure built. He had been in labor for hours, silently begging the pain to stop, but he hadn't felt the baby begin to go down. _At least this one is the last._ Jason looked over at the bundle that was sleeping in the makeshift bassinet as the pain ebbed away. Catching his breath, Jason prepared himself for the next wave of pain. When it came time to push, Jason give it his all. He felt the baby begin to go down, a bit faster than the previous one. The contraction ended and Jason stopped, breathing heavily as he fell back against his pillows. The next contraction came sooner than Jason expected but he didn't care. He pushed with every bit of energy he had until he felt the tiny body slide from his.

_I can't believe that much blood came out of me. I didn't even think I had any. Gross._ Jason shook his head in disgust as he threw out the dirty sheets. The long hours of pain were over and Jason had two bundles to show for his effort. He looked over his daughters as they slept. One had black hair while the other had blonde hair. _**They're beautiful, Jason.**_ Jason smiled as he heard his mother's voice. It made him glad to hear that she approved of his daughters. As Jason basked in the moment, he quickly unsheathed his machete and turned towards his door. Murder showed in his eyes as the fierce need to protect his daughters coursed through him. Michael held his hands up in defense, showing his lover that he wasn't threat.**_ It's alright, Jason. It's only Michael._** It took awhile for Mrs. Voorhees to approve of Michael being with her son, but seeing how calm and happy Jason was when Michael was around made her see he was alright. Jason calmed down when he realized it really was Michael. He sheathed his machete and then looked at the floor, feeling slightly ashamed that he almost attacked Michael.

_"I'm sorry, Michael. I just got a little protective."_

Michael walked into the room and pulled Jason into a hug. He looked over at his daughters and understood how Jason felt.

"It's alright. I understand how you feel."

Michael chuckled to himself as he watched one of his daughters yawn in her sleep. To Michael, it felt strange not having the urge to kill the newborns but at the same time, it felt nice. The voice in his head told Michael that his daughters were going to follow in his and Jason's footsteps, making the whole town fear Camp Crystal Lake. Michael liked having people fear him. It gave him a sense of power and made him laugh on the inside when ever someone shook with fear as he approached to take their life.

"_Michael?"_

Michael pulled away and looked at his lover, seeing uncertainty in his eyes.

_"What is it?"_

_"How are we going to raise them? We don't know anything about childcare. And what if they cry when someone's around? Some teenager could hear them and take them away from us."_

Michael saw the worry in Jason's eyes and knew he was right. Neither of them knew how to take care of a baby and if they did cry when someone' around, they could get taken. But if the slashers tried to raise the twins on their own, they could both die from being malnourished or something like that. Michael sighed as he realized what had to be done.

_"Jason, I hate to say it, but I think we need to give them up."_

Anger and disbelief flashed in Jason's eyes. _"WHAT!? WHY!?"_

_"You just said that neither one of us knows how to take care of a child and they could get taken away if someone finds them. But there is also the chance that they could get killed if we chase after whoever takes them. If that doesn't happen they could die from lack of proper care and that is something I don't want to see. I've torn apart many families by killing teenagers, but one family I don't want torn apart is ours. We have to give them up. Just for a little while, at least until they're old enough to know how to take care of themselves. Then we can take them back and be a family again."_

Jason looked away, thinking through what Michael said. He knew that the twins would get better care they were taken to a place in town, but Jason didn't want to let his daughters go. **_Jason, I believe Michael is right. Think about the babies. They need special care and you won't be able to provide that. Take them into town and leave them at the orphanage. They'll be taken care of properly and when they're older, you can take them back. It'll work out in the end, sweetheart. I promise._**

Jason sighed as a tear fell down his face. He didn't want to, but he had to. For the sake of the babies. He looked at Michael, who had been watching Michael quietly, waiting for his answer.

_"Ok. We'll take them into town tonight. There's a place that takes in children who don't have parents."_

Michael could see how upset Jason was but he knew they were doing the right thing. Carefully, he picked up one of his daughters and wrapped her in another blanket. It was chilly out and Michael didn't want his daughter to get sick. After Jason did the same, both slasher made their way out of the Voorhees house and trekked through the woods towards town.

The orphanage was silent, but that didn't cover the fact that there were people inside. Jason looked at his daughter as she slept in his arms. He felt tears fall down his face as he realized this was the last time he would hold her for awhile. He looked at Michael and saw that he knew the same thing.

_"Let's do this before we change our minds."_

Michael nodded and together, the slashers gently placed their daughters on the door mat. When they were all set, Michael rang the doorbell. Quickly, he and Jason walked away. Jason looked back once more before disappearing into the woods. **_You did the right thing, Jason. I'm proud of you._** Usually comforted by his mother's voice, Jason found no comfort as he followed Michael back to Camp Crystal Lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**~8 Years Later~**

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Jason smiled under his mask. He had been chasing the girl for an hour, loving every scream she made in hopes that someone would come to her rescue. Jason had saved this girl for last because she had said that she wasn't afraid of of him or anything like him. _Where's your bravery now? _The girl was way ahead of Jason and had stopped screaming. Jason knew that the hunt had turned to the point where the girl realized she was all alone and decided to hide. The cabins of Camp Crystal Lake were far behind, leaving only trees to hide behind. Jason stopped and looked around. If he listened close enough, he could hear the girls heavy breathing as she tried to stay quiet. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing..._Bingo! _ Jason turned to a tree on his right and chuckled to himself. _You should have learned to hide better. _Jason approached, chuckling to himself at the sight of the girls ponytail sticking out, and unsheathed his machete. The girl didn't turn at the sound of the machete but she did when Jason stepped on a stick. Jason saw her shoulders stiffen as she slowly turned around. The girl went pale as she saw Jason in front of her.

"NO! AHHHH-"

The scream was cut short as Jason swung his machete into the girls head. The blade sliced into the girls skull and into her brain. Blood flowed from the massive wound as Jason pulled his machete out. Feeling satisfied with his work, Jason sheathed his machete and set out towards town.

It was Halloween and the whole town was alive with activity. Several houses were hosting parties and children ran up and down the streets in costumes. Jason finally arrived at the orphanage and watched the children that were playing in the back yard. It was still early in the night, making Jason assume the kids were waiting to be taken out. Two girls, around seven years old, ran by the fence separating the yard from the woods. They both were dressed as fairies, the only difference being the color. Jason's eyes lit up as he recognized his daughters. As he watched, a third girl joined his daughters.

"Danny! Sammy! Look at my costume. Isn't it pretty?"

The third girl was dressed as a fairy princess. Her dress was longer and she had a pointy hat to match. She even had a wand. Danny and Sammy's faces lit up as they saw their friend.

"You look beautiful, Riley. We almost match."

"Thanks, Danny."

Jason looked at Danny and smiled. Danny had long, black hair that reached the middle of her back. Sammy was the same, the only difference being that her hair was blonde. Jason was glad to see that his daughters were happy and had at least one friend.

"Guess what time it is?"

A woman dressed like a witch called from the backdoor. Danny, Sammy and Riley bounced with excitement.

"CANDY!"

The three girls ran to the back door, almost knocking over the woman. Jason laughed at the girls excitement before turning away and walking back to camp. He knew that he wouldn't be able to catch up with the energy-filled girls and probably wouldn't see them for the rest of the night.

Jason trudged through the woods until he reached the edge by the orphanage. Three weeks had passed since Halloween and he wanted to see how his daughters were doing. Jason looked through the children playing in the backyard and found one of his daughters in the corner. It was Danny. Jason looked around for Sammy, but didn't see her. He did see the girl Riley though. She was walking over to Danny, a look of sadness on her face. Jason noticed that the same look was on Danny's face and wondered what made the girls sad. He quietly creeped closer so he could hear what the girls were talking about.

"I can't believe Sammy's gone. I miss her so much."

"I know. I do too. But at least she has a mommy and daddy now. Maybe we'll get a mommy and daddy soon."

Danny looked at Riley with a small smile and gave her a hug. Jason felt sorry for Danny and Riley, but he was glad that one of his daughters had a family. _At least she can be happy for awhile. _Jason looked around for a second, but turned back to the girls when he heard them talking again.

"But none of the mommys and daddys like me. I mean, they smile and look happy when they see me coming, but when they get a good look, they seem scared. I hear them murmuring about my eyes, how there seems to be some darkness in them. But, I'm not dark."

Danny started to cry again. Jason sighed as he saw what he was afraid of. All he wanted was for his daughter to be happy, but it seemed the darkness that Michael had as a child was beginning to show in Danny.

"_I figured this is where I would find you. Anything new with our girls?"_

Jason turned to see Michael walking out from behind a tree. He smiled under his mask as his lover took his place next to him.

"_Sammy got adopted. Danny and Riley are really sad that she's gone." _Jason paused for a bit. "_But despite the good thing that happened, I'm worried about Danny."_

Michael looked at Jason, concerned and curious about what Jason meant. "_What's wrong?"_

"_Danny said that the couples who looked at her were scared of her. She said she could hear them saying she had darkness in her eyes."_

Michael looked at his daughter who still crying, but was hugging Riley. Even though he didn't really have the darkness in him that he had before he met Jason, he shared Jason's feelings.

"_I feel the same way that you do. But what can we do about it? Danny doesn't know that her parents are the most feared killers around. She just thinks there's something wrong with her. It's not like we can just tell her why people are afraid when they see her."_

Jason sighed, remembering the night they gave their daughter up. Tears started to form in his eyes, but then a thought entered his mind.

"_What if we can tell Danny about us?"_

Michael looked at Jason, confused. "_What do you mean by that?"_

"_During the summer. The town is re-opening Camp Crystal Lake."_

Michael was still confused, more so by the fact that Jason seemed excited that his home was going to be filled with kids and sex-driven teenagers.

"_That's a good thing because…"_

"_Because the orphanage pays for any child who wants to go to Camp Crystal Lake. Danny will most likely want to go because it will mean being around other kids besides the ones who live with her and new experiences."_

Michael thought about it for a moment and thought it was great. "_Now that I think about it, it does sound like a good idea. But what about Sammy?"_

Jason hadn't exactly thought about Sammy. _**Jason, let Sammy be happy. It's not that I don't want her to be with her real daddy, but think about how upset she'd be if you took her away from the parents who adopted her. She and Danny may be twins, but they are so much different than each other. **_Jason sighed as he understood what his mother said. _At least I still have a chance to get one of my daughters back. _Jason took one last look at Danny before turning to Michael and gesturing towards Camp Crystal Lake.


End file.
